A dragon slayer's regret
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Koharu loved her dragon so much, he raised her alongised her now deceased mother, but will she ever get over the regret of killing him, though he wanted her to as his last request? Will Koharu ever find love in the darkness surrounding her, and will love prevail or fall flat when he's trying to save her from suicide? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

"Listen well my child I will only say this once, you must remember this for these are my last words my daughter. _Live for today but look forward to tomorrow. And don't forget to smile._ Little one, as you know I am getting old and I have fallen ill, please, I do not have long to live so, please small child, kill me, if I die by your hands then I will be able to rest in peace. However you may feel and experience, I will be watching over you my daughter, I truly do treasure you." Mizuseishin, meaning 'water spirit', the Copy Dragon, said to the small child before him, the small child started crying, saying she didn't want to kill him, that she wanted to stay with him forever. "You are my precious daughter, live child, live in place of me, forever will I be watching over you, until your time has come to pass on then I will be with you in heaven. I love you so very much … Koharu." He said and the small child cried non-stop, she ran to him and hugged him still crying, bawling her eyes out, the old and ill dragon smiled gently and after a while, he died by Koharu's hands on July 7th at 12:00 pm year X777.

She opened her eyes with tears streaming down her face, she got up from her sleeping place, sitting up in the corner, her guild members looked at her shocked and serious, she sniffled wiping the tears from her eyes, and looked up into the sky through the skylight in their guild hall. Koharu Sakijima is 17 years old, she has black and white hair, her bangs and top part of her hair is black and the bottom of her hair, the longest part is white. She has a part of her long black bangs tucked behind her ear and it has 4 blue beads on it, she has her tribe's tattoos all over her body, they are on her left side of her face, on the right part of her chest down her right arm to her wrist, over her stomach, and mirroring tattoos on her legs, all representing how many animals, people, and creatures she's killed, the diamond with the circle and the bars on her stomach pairing with the circles around her left eye along with her left eye itself, also with the dragon wings tattoo on her back are all in memory of Mizuseishin. Koharu's eyes are special, her left eye is that of Mizu's, or Mizuseishin, and her right eye is her original that is bright blue. Unfortunately she must keep an eye patch over it since she got into a fight with a wolf and it ruined the right side of her face, 3 wolf claw markings ran down her face and she lost sight in her right eye except for when she uses the special magic inside it called "Arc of time", then she can see out of it. Her usual outfit is a crop top tube top that is a brilliant bright blue, an underskirt that is white and brilliant bright blue wolf skin that gradually comes to a rough point at her knees, a white rope holding up her skirt and wolf skin, black knee-high lace up sandals, also she wears a necklace made from Mizu's scales and his flesh and blood. And finally she has pointed ears somewhat like an elf that has two piercings at the top of her ear, a regular small hoop and a small hoop with an elongated bottom diamond made of dragon scales. Also sometimes she wears a black cloak over both her shoulders that's attached in the front by a blue gem; also Koharu is an SS-class wizard in the guild "Spirit Wolf" which is only the last remaining members of the Water Fang clan that adopted her into it after killing Mizu, and other wizards from around the world whom are accustomed to life in a tribe.

Koharu also had bodyguards, called the Water legion, Kairi was a quiet and stubborn woman, she had blue hair and green eyes, Kozue was also quite stubborn but he was loyal, he was also straight laced, keeping his red hair neat in a ponytail he also had beautiful purple eyes. The last member Sora was a rowdy and ignorant man but he was strong and quite smart when the time came, he also was the strongest of the bodyguards, he had beautiful blonde hair and red eyes, together they protected Koharu whenever need be. This particular day the Water legion and their leader Koharu set out on a mission, to meet with Phantom Lord and find out what they were doing regarding Fairy Tail. Koharu blasted open the doors to their guild hall with the "Bullet of the water dragon" and everyone looked at her, Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer glanced at her still eating away at metal. She smirked at him unamused and walked in, the Water legion following close behind her, the master of Phantom Lord, Jose, came to greet her noisily.

"Oh my~ What a lovely surprise Koharu-chan~! What brings you to Phantom Lord today~?" Master Jose asked taking her hand and kissing it, her bodyguards got in front of her, blocking her from Master Jose, she smirked amused, snapped her fingers, and they went back behind her.

"It has been a long time Master Jose. Today I came on a personal mission from Master Shinobu. He requests that you tell us what you are doing with Fairy Tail, judging on your answer he may help you or he may help Fairy Tail, but I hope you will give us a favorable answer, Master Jose. Well that is all we came here for, good day Master Jose… oh I almost forgot, today was scheduled to finish the battle between me and Gajeel-chan, for Master Shinobu has personally asked for me to finish this." Koharu said and Master Jose smiled, he beckoned Gajeel and led the two outside to finish their long-lasting battle of the Dragon Slayers.

"And now this match will now… … START!" Master Jose said and he thrust his hand up and Gajeel lunged for Koharu, his hand transforming into a sword.

"Jade Dragon's… Water Orb Claw!" Koharu yelled and orbs of jade crystal flew out from her palms that were facing each other and she rushed toward him. "Water Dragon's Roar!" Koharu yelled and a typhoon and whirlwind of water hurled and raced toward Gajeel violently. "Take this Gajeel-chan! Secret technique of the Water Dragon: Grim Reapers Heavenly Spear!" Koharu yelled and suddenly spears made of hardened water and earth of all temperatures formed a sphere around him and were spinning at a remarkable speed, a layer of rushing water cover that then spears, waves, and spears again, over and over to form a giant sphere and it crushed him like a bug. "Hmph, looks like I've won Gajeel-chan, but I've got to say, to make me use my secret technique, you are quite the troublesome opposing Dragon Slayer, Gajeel." Koharu said smiling and Gajeel sat up with her help, he blushed and looked away from her, Koharu stood up but started falling from dizziness.

"Koharu-sama!" Kozue yelled as he rushed to her, he slid on his knees and caught her just as her knees buckled under her, he turned her over and she was sound asleep from using too much magic power. "…Koharu-sama… you've really overdone it this time Koharu-sama." Kozue said as he stood up carrying her, he put her on his back and they left, after saying farewell to Gajeel and Master Jose. "What I'm saying is that you have to stop doing these reckless things Koharu-sama! If you keep that up then you will bring great shame and dishonor to Spirit Wolf!" Kozue yelled at her and Koharu glanced at him without turning her head, she sighed and drank her beer, Kairi and Sora snorted and started laughing.

"Gosh, calm down would you? It's not like I'm doing anything that my father, Mizu, wouldn't approve of, he would tell me to follow my heart, to live for today and look forward to tomorrow, that I make sure I don't forget to smile no matter what. So calm down Kozue, you're gonna make the beer taste bad. Oi Kairi, come over here for a sec and make him go away, he's being annoying again!" Koharu said and kept drinking, Kairi, Kozue, and Sora all went down to the first level, taking a job request with them. "Hey Master, is it alright to let them up on the second floor, I know they are my personal and handpicked bodyguards, but why can't I go up to the 3rd floor when they're here?" Koharu asked after ordering another beer from the second floor bar where the master occasionally came to just to talk with the S-class wizards.

"Stop complaining so much, come on, you need to go out and hunt for a job you chose, don't you?" The master said and Koharu set down her mug and looked at the master, he was in his early 20's, about 21 or 22, he wore what Koharu wore clothing wise but no top, feathers in his long black hair, he had two triangle type markings on both of his cheeks and held a staff with a crystal ball on the top. "Koharu, you are my adopted family, please, I do not wish to show you a world of pain like our ancestors have decided, I know you have your reasons but here, we are family now, so please don't say that alright, I do love you and I want you to be safe Koharu-chan." The master of Spirit Wolf and the chief of the Water Fang clan, Shinobu Toramaru or Shin to Koharu, said caressing a strand over her hair and he kissed her forehead.

She hugged him and then set off to a trading guild in a town just west of the forest in which their guild resided, she met with the client and then she received her payment ahead of time, since she was trusted by the towns people, since she saved everyone from being obliterated by a dark guild. The guild Love and Lucky had her go and ward off a dark guild that was threatening to destroy them, Koharu kicked in the door to the dark guild and all of its members stared at her. Someone shouted that it was a Native American beauty that came to offer them their service, Koharu made a Che sound and she threw in something, it rolled on the ground and she put up a force field around herself and around the guild, to contain the explosion. She threw in bombs that she made herself, poison power was packed inside it and all she had to do was to only detonate it and everyone would be unconscious, maybe a few would die. She detonated the bombs and then left after containing the explosion, she returned to her guild and before she even got there, she was attacked by a pack of wolves, Koharu dodged with ease at their attacks and she pulled out a knife from its holster on her right thigh and wielded it against the wolves. She lunged forward and killed all 5 wolves without hesitation; she knelt on the ground and made hand signs, then prayed to the goddess Minervi, the goddess of life in her culture, to guide their spirits to a safe place. Koharu carried all 5 to her guild and when she entered, her body guards took them from her and everyone helped to skin them and portion them into the right categories and everyone celebrated Koharu's 9th pack kill, meaning this was the 9th pack of wolves she has killed since she was adopted into Spirit Wolf a few years prior. Shin hugged her, saying she shouldn't do something so reckless again, Koharu giggled and hugged him back, suddenly remembering her father Mizu, she pulled back and tears were in her eyes.

"Koharu, you just remember about your father Mizu, didn't you?" Shin asked and Koharu nodded, squeezing her eyes closed as her tears spilled from her eyes and Shin hugged her, Koharu cried loudly for the first time since Mizu had told her that he wanted her to kill him with her own hands. "It's alright Koharu-chan; I'm here for you, so you can cry all you want Koharu." Shin said gently as he hugged her tightly, stroking her hair ever so gently.

"Mizu… I miss you so much… why did you have to get ill?! Why father why?!" Koharu yelled once she was free of Shin's arms and she slammed her fists down on a table, breaking it in half. "Dammit… Mother… what would you do in this situation?" Koharu said as she looked up through the skylight and her mother's face appeared then disappeared.

Koharu had been training alongside her mother when she found Mizuseishin, they both learned Dragon Slayer magic but her mother died of an illness and Mizu would have too if he didn't have Koharu kill him, it had done so much on her emotionally that she decided not to trust anyone, except for the Water Fang tribe, her mother's tribe. Once she found them she was welcomed warmly, all of them saying that their princess had finally returned to them, that she was already family even though she didn't know them. Koharu lived with the chief and his son which was 4 or 5 years older than her at the time and she got to know him better, and eventually out of nowhere the Chief asked if she was interested in marrying his son, in reply Koharu said yes. They have yet to marry but in only 3 months they are to be married, for now they kept it from the guild and focused on trying to find her biological father, her mother said that he belonged to a guild named "Fairy Tail" and that his name was Gildarts Clive, _the_ Gildarts Clive. He was a legend among Fairy Tail members, and somehow one of Spirit Wolf's members became a spy and told them every week what was going on, and today's news was that Gildarts had come back yesterday. Koharu told Shin that she was going to meet her father Gildarts, which she wanted to test his abilities and then decide whether to tell him she was his daughter or not, whether she was good enough to be his daughter at that. Shin went with her and soon enough they arrived at the city of Magnolia, everyone stared at Koharu, Shin, and the Water Legion, they all were dressed in animal furs and had tribal tattoos, but that didn't stop Koharu, she went up to someone that had a Fairy Tail crest on her hand and asked where she could find Gildarts.

"If you mean him he's back at the guild hall, but why are you looking for him anyway? By the way I'm Lucy, and this is Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Happy!" The girl said pointed to each person beside her, Koharu stared them down. "So what are your names?" Lucy asked and Koharu glanced behind her, Shin nodded and she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Koharu Sakijima, this is Shinsaku Toramaru, Kozue, Kairi, and Sora, we're all elite members of the independent guild "Spirit Wolf", and I'm guessing you're all from Fairy Tail? Well that's good, the master and I have some business at your guild, so if one of you could just show up the way then we'd be grateful." Koharu said and they guided them to Fairy Tail, she heard laughter and she saw her father. "It's really … Gildarts…" Koharu said through tears and she cried into her hands, "Finally, I get to see him… mother, I've finally … found Gildarts…" She sniffled and Shin smiled sadly, Lucy and everyone else that was in her group looked at her shocked and confused. "Thank you so much… I finally am able to… meet my father after… so many years of searching for him… thank you so much Lucy-chan, Natsu-san, Erza-chan, Grey-san, Happy-chan… thank you so much." Koharu said and she smiled at them, Lucy hugged her saying it was alright and that she was sure Gildarts would welcome her to be his daughter, Koharu and her everyone else stepped into Fairy Tail and all the members went silent and turned toward them.

"Hey~ Gildarts~ you have a few visitors~!" Lucy called to him waving at the door next to Koharu as she stood there calmly and Gildarts stepped forward confused, Koharu looked at him and his face lit up.

"Oh~! Koharu-chan~ It's you~! Shin and the Water legion are here too~! What do you need~?" Gildarts said happily and Koharu looked away, ashamed at how her power didn't even compare to his in the slightest.

"Gildarts, I have something… that I need to tell you… it's just that… that I'm…. I'm …" Koharu stuttered ashamed and Shin placed his hand on her shoulder and she relaxed a little, she looked at him and sighed. "Gildarts, I came to tell you that you are my father. My mother's name was Reina Sakijima, but she told me on her deathbed that I am to live with either her tribe or you Gildarts." Koharu said firmly and Gildart's eyes went wide in shock he walked toward her shaken slightly and she looked at him sadly.

"No… way I actually have a daughter, n-no it can't …Reina actually… passed away? When did it happen?" Gildarts said shocked to Koharu and she looked away, clenching her hand on her arm.

"In the year X777, on April 3rd, she was sick and she passed away, leaving me in the care of my foster father the Copy Dragon. And when I had to kill him as his last wish, to kill him before his illness did, and so after his death, I set out to find the Water Fang tribe. I'd been staying with them ever since then, always searching for you father, and I finally found you. But it's not like I expect anything from you, I just wanted you to know, well, goodbye father, this is most likely the last we'll meet." Koharu said and she turned around, she started to leave then a hand caught her wrist and stopped her from leaving, she turned around and Gildarts was stopping her, he pulled her back and hugged her tightly. "Hey! I just said I didn't expect anything! Let me go!" Koharu said flustered and angry and Gildarts squeezed harder.

"At least let me have the right to love you, you truly are Reina's child, you resemble her so much Koharu, I finally realize that she remembered our chat on names if we ever had a child, I see she actually chose the first girl name I suggested." Gildarts said and tears spilled down Koharu's cheeks, she hugged him and Shin and the Water legion and everyone in Fairy Tail smiled at their reunion.

"Koharu, it's time we return, the sun will be setting soon, and we won't be able to make it back home if we don't get to the guild before sunset." Shin said touching her arm, Gildarts nodded and Koharu didn't budge. "Koharu, now I'm not asking nicely, we are leaving _NOW_!" Shin said angrily and he yanked Koharu by her hair, she fought back and succeeded in hurting herself, "I'm sorry, you may be my fiancé but you need to listen to your superior, if the master of the guild says something, you must obey Koharu-chan." Shin said and Gildarts was speechless, Koharu obediently went with him, sulking the whole way, they made it back to the guild and Koharu went up to her room on the 10th floor, Shin opened her door, locked it behind him and Koharu looked back surprised. "You know it's not nice to be disobedient then sulk the whole way home, Koharu." Shin said and pulled her to him, he turned her around with him and pinned her to the door, placing his hand on her chin, "How should I go about punishing you, my lady?" Shin asked seductively and he drew her close to him, so close Koharu could feel the heat of his lips, "You know, you're not being fair today Koharu, you actually made me behave for too long, now I want to disobey and be rebellious, to be with you." Shin continued and Koharu could feel herself being pulled in by his words, he kissed her and her iron walls melted away, leaving her vulnerable to him.

He pushed her onto the bed and she was completely at his mercy, his soft kisses sent chills and waves of warmth through her body, they were as one and Koharu responded to each and every one of his movements. Koharu slept soundly on Shin's chest, he lay awake stroking her hair gently, deep in thought about many matters concerning Koharu herself. He fell asleep pushing the thoughts aside, in the morning Koharu woke up to find herself in the bed by herself naked, she sat up rubbing her eyes, she got up and took a cloak out from the closet, put it on and looked out the window. She saw that the sun was just rising, Koharu picked up her clothes and got dressed quickly, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, she just stepped one foot out of the door when the wave of sickness hit her strongly. Koharu ran down the hall holding her mouth, down to the bathroom all the while the people that lived at the guild looking at her confused, Koharu got to the bathroom and started to throw up. She stayed, doubled over the toilet throwing up, a girl that had green eyes, blonde hair, and tribal tattoos on her stomach knelt by her, rubbing her back. Koharu's best friend Aona Thundercave was like a mother to her, she always looked out for Koharu when others didn't, after a while she stopped throwing up and Aona helped her clean up. Shin looked frantically throughout the guild, looking for Koharu since she wasn't in the room or in the guild hall, he passed by the women's bathroom and heard Koharu's voice shaking and Aona's comforting her. Koharu started crying, saying she wasn't ready, that what if they told her the same thing she told her mother one day, Aona told her that if they did she would still forgive them, that they would forgive her. Shin opened the door and Aona looked up, keeping half her attention on Koharu kneeling on the floor crying, Shin asked what happened and Aona glanced at Koharu unsure of what to say, Koharu sobbed that she could tell him, and Aona sighed heavily.

"Listen Shin, please just don't… freak out, okay?" Aona asked cautiously and he agreed, Aona still looked unsure, "Well the thing is… Koharu, she thinks that she might be… pregnant…" Aona said hesitantly to Shin and his eyes widened, Koharu sniffled and looked at her hands, crying.

"What if I can't handle them? What if something happens to them when I'm not around? What if something happens when I give birth? What would I do if they told me the same thing I did to my mother, then what would I do? I don't have the confidence to raise a child… what if they wished they would never been born? What if they grow to hate me?" Koharu started asking herself hysterically crying; Shin knelt by her and hugged her tightly.

"You won't be raising them alone, Koharu; I'm here with you so we will raise this child together alright?" Shin placed a hand on her stomach and Koharu sniffled, he smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Now, let's go into town and get you checked up, I don't want to take any chances of any birth defects, come Koharu, let's raise this child together starting now." Shin said as he stood up and held out his hand, Koharu took it smiling through tears and hugged him tightly.

Hours later, "Man going to a real doctor is a pain in my butt, I hate all this modern technology, and it has no purpose for me." Koharu said stretching as she walked out of the doctor's office with Shin, "Hey~ Why don't we go visit my father~? Also I want to check up on Lucy-san, last time I saw her she seemed stressed." Koharu said sighing and she ran into a person, "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean t-" Koharu started saying and she saw a man wearing black and white clothing, carrying staffs, a camo bandana over his face and another bandana over his hair, Koharu could smell a familiar scent from him and looked up at him remembering the sweet boy whom guided her to the Water Fang clan when she was lost on the road. "Je…llal…?" Koharu said almost in complete shock and the man said nothing.

"Koharu, it's time we get going, Lucy might have already left Fairy Tail but Gildarts might still be there, come on already." Shin said to her, taking her hand and intertwining his fingers in hers, they kept walking and Koharu looked back at the man heading the same direction as them, towards Fairy Tail.

They arrived at Fairy Tail and Koharu found Gildarts, she snuck up behind him and gave him a tight hug around his neck, smiling like an angel, "Father~! I came to see you~!" Koharu chimed and Gildarts looked up at her smiling, suddenly everyone fell asleep but Koharu, Shin, Gildarts, and the master of Fairy Tail were awake fully, the man that Koharu ran into came walking in, took a job and placed it in front of the master. "Jellal… … is that… you?" Koharu asked him and he spoke this time.

"My name is Mystogan of Fairy Tail, but yes, I am the man you met all those years ago, I remember you well… Koharu." He said and took a strand of her hair and caressed it down to the end, a tear slipped from her eye and streamed down her cheek at the sound of his voice and gentle touch. He turned to the master and took the job request and left the guild, seconds later he released his sleeping magic that he cast on the entire guild and everyone started to wake up again.

Everyone started to wake up and Gildarts glanced at Koharu and saw her tears, "Koharu, I know it's painful meeting him again but please bear with it, it'll be alright love, I won't anything happen to you." Shin said as he wiped away her tears and kissed the top of her head, Koharu sniffled and Gildarts had a painful expression on his face. "Well we should be going; I think we've overstayed our welcome. Otou-san, I will take good care of Koharu, in a few weeks we will send you a letter containing all the details regarding the wedding, well say hi to Lucy-chan for us." Shin said and put his hand on Koharu's back, leading her out of Fairy Tail and back to the guild. "Alright Koharu, it's about time you get back to the guild, you need to rest, if you push yourself anymore the child won't make it. So please, take it easy for a while Koharu." Shin said and pulled her in close and kissed her, she blushed and walked hand in hand with him.

After that the wedding went splendidly but 6 months later when Koharu was giving birth, the baby was still born and Koharu was devastated, the child that they were supposed the raise together, the child that would be their light in the darkness, and it was dead before it was ever given a clear and bright future. Koharu visited Fairy Tail less and after a while, they disappeared on the S-class selection test, Koharu, for the long seven years, stayed in the shadows, often going out to drink away her sorrows. She joined the Council in the rune knight department as the leader of the detainment, torture, and mental interrogation units of the Rune Knights. She then left the Rune Knights for a short while as a spy in the guild that was participating in the Grand Magic Games, although the master, Master Bob knew she was in the Council as a spy and gave his permission; Lamia Scale was the guild she was spying on. On the first day, she was the only one whom participated, she was paired with Rufus from Sabertooth and she smirked. She equipped into her Council Uniform with the cape and instead of a dress it was pants, Rufus was silent but smiling, and that made Koharu furious, he was making fun of her, of the Magic Council. She grit her teeth, trying to bear the constant cheering and booing saying that it was against the law for the Council to participate, she showed her guild mark and Rufus attacked without warning. She dodged the attack, the one attack that not one person could evade, she dodged it and then rushed towards him, flinging her cape off.

"Sabertooth scum!" She yelled and a fierce wind flared around her fists, "Sky Dragon's… Iron Claw!" She punched him in the face and sent him flying into the wall of the arena. "I'm not done yet!" She yelled and then knelt down panting, she put her hand in her pants pocket and took out a blue crystal, "Well I guess it's time to use this, I never thought I'd have to but oh well, I'll find some more." She panted and ate the Etherion Nano. "Now that's what I call a good meal… Hey Rufus, still ignorant as ever!" She yelled and suddenly a whirlpool of Etherion colored wind came barreling form her mouth towards him. "Fire Dragon's Etherion Roar!" She yelled and he barely escaped with his life, she stood there calmly and everyone roared with excitement.

"Rufus down! The winner is Koharu Sakijima of Lamia Scale!" Chapati Lola, one of the judges yelled and they all looked happy and surprised. "Wasn't Koharu-chan in the Magic Council, Lahar-san?" Chapati asked to the Council member.

"Yes, she was a Rune Knight just like me; she's also the captain of the detainment, torture, and mental interrogation units in the council. She was strong, but ever since she joined Lamia Scale her power has been polished and is even greater than when she was in the Council, just like Eve-kun of Blue Pegasus." Lahar said and Koharu turned to him, waved smiling and Lahar blushed slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cool! Cool! Cool!" Jason form Sorcerer Weekly said excitedly and Koharu disappeared then reappeared back in the Lamia Scale contestants waiting area.

She felt a presence and turned around, her eyes went wide and Shin smiled at her, Lyon turned around confused by the new presence and he saw Shin standing there, Koharu wrapped her arms around him smiling. "I missed you Shin, what're you doing here? The Council shouldn't have let you come; you are supposed to be in confinement still." Koharu said pouting and he ruffled her hair, which was now black as night. She does still wear the beads on the part of her hair just not tucked behind her ear, and the beads are white now, but her hair was shorter now, above her shoulders. "Hey stop that! I'm asking a serious question you bastard, why are you even here?!" Koharu asked furiously and Shin smirked at her wild and unpredictable temper.

"It's because you've gone and exposed your true nature on the battlefield, it's forbidden for you use the Copy Dragon attacks unless deemed impossible not to, also Lahar-san told me to bring you back." Shin said and Lyon looked at him shocked, then Koharu sighed and agreed.

"Fine then, Lyon I'm sorry but you're going to have to find a replacement for me, I've been summoned back to the Council, sorry I'd really love to stay here but being a captain of the detainment and mental interrogation unit, I need to get back to my duties, I'll come back later to check on you." Koharu said and winked at him, he blushed slightly and Koharu walked hand in hand with Shin.

Shin stopped in the hallway and suddenly pinned her to the wall, with his arm on the wall above her head and the other hand under her chin. "You know, it's not easy for me to hold back like this, you could say I'm sulking because you've been treating me so distantly. It's like you forgot you are my wife, Koharu Toramaru." Shin said and Koharu blushed intensely at the mention of her last name change. "Come now, you should at least repent for treating your husband so coldly, Koha-chan." Shin said and he leaned in, Koharu looked surprised and he kissed her gently, she put her hands to his chest and let him be forceful this once. "You know, it's kinda cute the way you are so very submissive all of a sudden, darling." Shin chuckled and kissed her forehead, he turned to lead the rest of the way but she hugged him from behind tightly. "What? Miss me already Koha-chan?" Shin teased and she squeezed tighter, tears coming to her eyes.

"I do miss you Shin, please; don't ever leave my side ever again." Koharu said, her voice shaking ever so slightly and Shin turned in her arms and hugged her tightly and Koharu cried into his chest out of loneliness.

"Alright, it's time to get going; Doranbolt is waiting in the stands for us, also with him is our old guild mates, even though they have spread to different guilds and in the Council, they all gathered in one place to welcome you back." Shin said and took her hand in his, they walked out into the stands in between battles and their former guild mates shouted at them crying tears of joy.

Everyone ran to her, basically tackling her in pure joy that she was back, "Woah, it's alright guys. I'm sorry I worried you, come on sit down, everyone's getting mad at us." Koharu said apologizing nervously and they sat down, two of Koharu's best friend Aona was hugging her, rubbing her head against Koharu's in pure gratitude that she was back with them.

She watched the battle that was remaining and finally she got to go home, Koharu said goodbye to her former guild mates and made her way down to Lamia Scale's contestant part, Lyon greeted her and she apologized for leaving them in the middle of the Games. He asked why she was even spying on Lamia Scale and she answered that Master Bob gave her permission to and the Council had her observe other guilds in the same manner a few times over the years. He was shocked at the long list of guilds she infiltrated and all just to monitor Sabertooth too, Koharu took off her cloak off and hung it on the coat rack in her room, she shared it with Lyon, and since she was the only girl on the team she got stuck with the Captain of the Lamia Scale contestant team, Lyon Vastia. Lyon sat down on his bed taking his shoes off, Koharu had already taken hers off and she put her hair in a ponytail, unzipped her clothes and let them fall to the floor. Lyon freaked out, half-covering his eyes and half-watching her, she glanced at him and smirked amused, she turned towards him and then around to head to the bathroom, she took off her underwear and turned on the shower. Lyon looked the other way as she undressed and glanced over at the shower every few seconds, he then sighed and changed into his pajamas, he then sat on his bed again waiting for her; Koharu turned off the water and opened the curtain fully, and Lyon saw her whole naked body.

"Hey Lyon, can you get me a towel, I seem to have left it out there." Koharu said casually and he blushed, he shook his head and grabbed the towel, got up and handed it to her, she smiled and teased him. "Oh yeah I just remembered, you're a boy, sorry I forgot Lyon, if I had remembered I was rooming with a guy I would've changed in the bathroom, oops." Koharu said and he blushed even further, Lyon sat on his bed pouting which Koharu thought was cute, she got on the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Aww come on, don't sulk like that Lyon, it's cute but you're growing up, you can't keep acting like that little Lyon." Koharu teased happily and Lyon was thrown off, he couldn't think straight with Koharu's large breasts pressing up against his back and her teasing him so much.

An explosion went off and Koharu looked surprised, she loosened her hug on Lyon and straightened, she got up, flung her towel off onto the hardwood, put her underwear on, and threw on short sleeping shorts and a button up shirt, together she ran down the halls and out into the street with Lyon. They stopped and waited for the dust to clear, when it did Koharu's eyes went wide, her breath caught in her throat and she put her hands over her mouth in horror, tears brimming her eyes. Shin was lying on the ground all bloody with black lightning crackling around him and his attacker, one of the Sabertooth contestants, Orga Nanagear, was standing there smiling wickedly. Koharu's breathing became irregular and Lyon noticed this, Koharu suddenly started sobbing, she fell to her knees crying and screaming, then suddenly Shin's life force disappeared completely. His soul rising to heaven, Koharu sensed this and her power erupted in a pillar of brilliant bright blue power as she knelt there screaming in grief, her magic power rising rapidly. Lyon gasped in shock and stepped back, the other Sabertooth members now appearing behind Orga, Koharu's tattoos started to glow a brilliant gold suddenly and her power as a Dragon Slayer came out, the Dragon inside of her was roaring and raging, desperately clawing its way out of her. She sprouted un-dragon-like, but crow-like, pure raven black wings, her teeth sharpening to fine points, her nails turning into claws, and a pattern appearing all over her body like scales, she let out a terrifying roar of a dragon into the sky and the ground cracked with her rage and sorrow. Koharu jerked her head to look at Orga and she lunged for him, causing the ground the split as she leap, she swiftly punched him in the face, sending him flying and she stood there, fire raging in her eyes.

"Saaaabeeertooooth! You will diiiiiiie~!" Koharu yelled angrily, her eyes going completely white and it all disappeared, Koharu's power suddenly vanished and she fell to her knees unconscious and fell onto her stomach, Lyon looked shocked and the rest of Lamia Scale was gathered outside and witnessed everything.

"Oh my, Lyon would you be a dear and bring Koharu back to your room, it looks like she'll need to rest for a bit, her magic's nearly gone." Master Bob said coming forward and looking like his usual weird self in his pink shirt and womanly necklaces and pink and purple stripped shorts.

"Y-yeah, sure thing Master." Lyon said surprised and he picked Koharu up, and brought her to their room, he laid her in her bed and covered her with her sheets, he sat next to her and sighed. "I don't get what about you is so… attractive and mysterious." Lyon said sadly and he looked at her with worry in his eyes, he bent down and kissed her cheek gently and got up, turned the light off and went to sleep.

"Hey~ Lyon! Wake up~ it's time to get ready for the Grand Magic Games~!" Koharu said as she straddled him, one hand and one knee on either side, he awoke and made a noise of surprise, making both of them fall to the floor and he landed pinning her to the floor, she looked up at him surprised and smiled. "Lyon, it's this early in the morning and you're this lively already?" Koharu asked and he blushed, she giggled and got up with his help, she unbuttoned her shirt and went over to her dresser, picked out an outfit.

She took her clothes off and stood there in her underwear, she started to put on her clothes when someone knocked on the door, Lyon shook his head and opened the door to see the other contestants from Lamia Scale standing there. She donned a cloak clasped together by a skull-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her dress, the cloak flared at her feet, where it is flowing with a skull every foot, she wore a white pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs. Koharu finished putting on her cloak and headed out with them to the arena, Koharu sighed as she thought of Shin, his death caused her such pain but somehow she was almost over it, since she saw far too many of her friends die in battle, it almost didn't bother her at all. Koharu glanced at Lyon and blushed looking away when he noticed her staring at him so intently and so… passionately, Koharu was yelling at herself in her mind, _what's wrong with me?_ Koharu asked herself and Lyon noticed her self-angered expression. He smirked and Koharu looked the other way embarrassed and blushing badly, she kept silent for the rest of the way to the arena, Koharu then glared at the Sabertooth members, fire in her eyes, and they swore they saw a dragon standing there glaring at them with deep hatred. Lyon poked her in the back of the head and once Koharu turned around his smirked, in an instant Koharu lit up bright red and everyone quietly watched them either smiling or sighing. The proctor announced that they would be playing a game called The Dragon's Den, and that only 1 member can participate in it, Koharu went for Lamia Scale, Beth from Mermaid Heel, Orga from Sabertooth, Bacchus from Quattro Cerberus, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Teebo from Twilight Ogre, and two others from two different guilds that not one person knew that well. Koharu was lucky and picked the slot 1, she was crazy and she chose all 100 so called "Dragons" at the same time, the doors for the building opened and Koharu threw off her cloak, flinging it towards Lyon, and she started walking towards the Dragon's Den. Lyon looked at her with an uncertain expression and Koharu kept walking, her head held high and her back straight, and she knew she looked damn good too.

"Don't you dare bring shame upon Lamia Scale, Koharu!" Lyon yelled clutching her cloak, she turned around and winked at him, he looked surprised and she turned back and kept walking, waving with one hand. "What am I saying? Of course she won't, Koharu is the strongest we have in our guild right now besides Jura." Lyon said and the doors slammed shut and the Lacrima vision turned on.

"Alright everyone please watch Koharu from Lamia Scale as she battles all 100 dragons in our game, The Dragon's Den!" Chapati said happily and a bell rung, Koharu stood completely still and soon enough fake dragons came out, all 100 at the same time, she smirked and suddenly her magic power rose over 30x its original level and everyone could feel pressure as they breathed. "WH-what is this tremendous magical power?!" Chapati yelled and Koharu wiped out about 30 'dragons' when she used the Roar of the Fire Dragon. "Incredible! She has wiped out over 80 of the dragons!" He yelled and Koharu stood there panting slightly, she dropped to her knee and held her right side, she glanced at it and made a Che sound.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn, I got hit… oh well, I guess I should seal it before I continue. Sealing technique of the ice dragon: blood cloak." Koharu said and she stood up with her right hand on the wound on and ice formed around the wound and stopped the bleeding. "There, now I can slaughter to my leisure again." Koharu said and wiped out 13 more, only one was left and suddenly a monster 50x taller than the others was standing behind her. "Shit…" Koharu said and evaded the monsters attacks; she skidded backwards and glared at him, her whole body starting to be covered by a scale pattern. "The power of my left hand combined with the power of my right hand, put together makes the secret technique of the Copy Dragon: The Dragon Lord's Wolf Fang Reaper!" Koharu yelled and power formed around her hands, she slipped them together and a scythe formed along with a much larger version of a grim reaper in a cloak with a scythe similar to hers and she moved it behind her, the reaper following, and she looked more like a savage beast than an angry dragon. "Rrrraaaaaahhhhhhhh!" She yelled and brought the weapon down, the larger ones slicing the 'dragon' to bits in an instant.

"A-amazing! She defeated all of them single-handedly, and without any weapons but her dragon slaying magic! Lamia Scale receives 10 points!" Chapati yelled in amazement and every single one of the judges was speechless, Koharu came out of the Dragon's Den and everyone from Lamia Scale came running up to her, they patted her on the back and Lyon ruffled her hair, saying she did good.

"Alright it's about time I went to the infirmary, I need to get treatment for this wound, want to come Lyon? I'll feel lonely if you don't." Koharu said and Lyon smiled, taking her hand and walked with her to the infirmary. "Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow! It hurts~!" Koharu complained as the pharmacist swabbed her wound and put a bandage over it, Koharu pulled down her top and stood up but her knees buckled.

"Koharu! Careful, you need to rest for a bit, it's not good for you to be walking around just yet." Lyon said as he caught her and supported her shoulder, she sighed and obediently went to the bed and slept for the rest of the time until the battles. "Hey Koharu, are you up yet? If so let's go watch the battle portions." Lyon said as he opened the door and Koharu looked over at him, she put her book down and got up. "So the next battle is actually me vs. Beth from Mermaid Heel, so cheer me on okay? Be careful Koharu while I'm gone." Lyon said as he gave her a quick hug and kissed the top of her head lightly, Koharu smiled and pulled him back to her when he started to walk away, he turned around and she kissed him then pushed him out into the arena.

"Oh ho, did you see what I just saw Lahar-san, Yajima-san, did we just witness Koharu kiss Lyon as a sign of good luck or is it deeper than that?!" Chapati said sort of confused and Lyon was blushing badly. "But it looks like he wasn't expecting it, is this a start of a new love scandal in Lamia Scale?!" Chapati yelled and Koharu sat down, blushing slightly and smiled at Lyon.

"Indeed that was quite shocking, but I wouldn't expect anything else from the Unpredictable Demon of the Council, Koharu Sakijima is indeed one of the strongest we have on the council, not to mention unpredictable just like her nickname." Lahar said and Koharu watched Lyon fighting, she cheered him on and he won, she ran to him, he noticed her and held open his arms, she slammed into him with a tight hug and he picked her up and spun in a circle.

"You did it Lyon! I'm so proud!" Koharu yelled over the commotion and suddenly her eyes met his and time stopped for them, she closed her eyes and leaned in just as he did and they kissed.

Everyone was making a big commotion but that seemed miles away from them, the noise became quiet to them and they shared sweet bliss with each other together, the teams noticed them and some smirked. Everyone from Lamia Scale was hollering in excitement and someone pointed out Koharu and Lyon, suddenly the guild erupted with shouts and applauds, the rest of the stadium followed the pointing and joined Lamia Scale. Koharu and Lyon both pulled back and they came back to reality, they looked around and it finally registered to them, they both lit up bright red and looked opposite directions. Yuka smirked and Koharu glanced at Lyon just as he glanced at her and she smiled still blushing, he grew bright red again and she teased him lovingly, and they went to the stands to watch the matches afterward. Lyon suddenly intertwined his fingers in hers and she smiled, they watched the games cheering for people they knew and when they were over, Koharu and Lyon took the long way to the hotel. When they got there everyone was waiting for them angrily, they looked shocked at the sudden angry greeting and they forgot their fingers were intertwined. They went to bed with the rest of the team angry at them, Koharu took a show and yet again called on Lyon to get her towel, she changed in the bathroom and climbed into her bed, falling asleep fast. She awoke suddenly, nothing but darkness around her, she saw light and ran for it, once she was in that beautiful light a familiar face appeared, Jellal, with Meldy and Ultear, he was talking to her smiling, and she nodded and suddenly awoke. Tears streamed down her face as she opened her eyes, she sat up and put her hand to her head, sighing heavily, Lyon turned to look at her from the window, and he smiled happily to her and sat by her, gently kissing her forehead.

"Lyon… I need to go… there is someone… I need to see right now." Koharu said and got up, got dressed and went out just as the sun was rising, she ran and ran until she reached the designated spot; she crossed a bridge and made her way to a beach. "Hello?" Koharu called and 3 figures came into view, they walked straight up to her and stopped, removing their hoods. "So I was right, you were coming here." Koharu said surprised and the man smiled, "Jellal, Meldy, and Ultear." She said their names and Jellal smiled at her happily.

"We've come to get you back Koharu, after all, you are a member of Crime Sorcière, come now, put this on and I will give you your next job." Jellal said sighing, he pulled out another cloak like his and handed it to her, she put it on and her clothing instantly changed to that of the council's but it was mainly black with a little white and red in it. "You are to obliterate the Dark Guild, "Nine Songstresses" at once, they cannot be allowed to go on any further, if you need help, I am sending Meldy to go with you as back-up alright?" Jellal said, Koharu smirked and put her hood on, turned away, and disappeared into a whirlwind of air, leaving behind only a white rose. "Honestly that girl, such arrogance has always been with her, oh well, come now Ultear, Meldy, it is time for us to go." Jellal said and he put his hood on and headed back out so as not to get caught, Koharu arrived at the dark guild and entered smiling, they welcomed her, seeing as to they thought she was a member.

Koharu's job was dangerous; she was assigned to infiltrating the dark guilds and earning their trust so she could obliterate them later on. After a while Koharu got up from the bar, smirked devilishly and took her cloak off and her magic power rose to the level that it almost hurt to breathe for everyone in the guild.

"Crusaders of the night, the songstresses are no more! _Open thy gate and pass control over, obliterate their sins, lost magic number 39: Repent!_" Koharu said and she got into stance, suddenly a huge marking for magic appeared under the guild hall and Koharu went out above it and the guild was obliterated into nothingness.

Koharu returned to Lamia Scale and was picked to go into a game, it was one where you needed to get something first in the sky, it didn't matter how but she had to get it. Koharu giggled and took off her cloak, wearing a green open back shirt, white skirt, black thigh high stockings and white high heeled boots, it started and she closed her eyes and chanted some sort of spell.

"Oh great dragons of the sky, lend me your power of flight. Grow: Wings of the Angels!" She yelled and suddenly angel wings sprouted from her back when she hunched over, they were pure white and fluffy, she flapped them a few times then took off at incredible speeds, she retrieved the item and landed softly, her wings retracted and she fell to her knees panting, "That magic takes a lot out of me… but at least I got this and won." Koharu panted and Lyon knelt by her, she smiled at him and he hugged her tightly, "I-I'm sorry Lyon… this isn't… how it was supposed to be…" Koharu said and put her hand over his head, "Goodbye Lyon." Koharu whispered then a magic circle formed around them, "Lost arc of the Memory Dragon technique 4: Abyss spheres." Koharu said in pain and suddenly all of Lyon's memories of Koharu were floating out of him in golden spheres and she destroyed them with her free hand, making him forget about her completely.

"Y-Yajima-san what is Koharu-chan doing to Lyon?!" The emcee yelled confused and Yajima looked sad, as did all of Lamia Scale.


	5. Chapter 5

"It is a forgotten technique of the dragon slayers, the ability to take ones memories and completely wipe them from that person mind, and once they are totally destroyed they can never return, ever." Koharu answered and then let go of Lyon, letting him fall limp onto the ground, she turned and disappeared unemotional, but with great sadness hidden deep within her different colored eyes. "Lyon… my love for you is forbidden… please, live on without me… I will still be here but you won't remember me so please… take this heart ache and pain with your disappearing memories of me." Koharu sobbed and fell to her knees crying in the hotel room, Lyon came in and was concerned, he asked if she was alright and Koharu slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me Lyon!" She yelled and the other members looked at them, to outsiders it seemed like a lovers quarrel but it was actually much more complex.

"Hey, what's your problem?! I was just concerned about you!" Lyon yelled and she slapped him across the face, hard.

"Just shut up and leave me alone! I don't get why I have to deal with a brute like you! Why don't you just leave me alone?!" Koharu screamed at him with tears falling down her cheeks and she ran out of the hotel, she collapsed to her knees in a nearby park and cried; she had looked up and saw Shin's face in the stars. "Shin… why did you have to leave me? Is it because I am damned?" Koharu sobbed and wiped her tears away, a cloak appeared around her shoulders and she sniffled, Jellal was calling her with the cloak. "Alright, it's about time I go back to them." Koharu dusted herself off and headed to the forest; she walked with them until some bandits ran into them and tried to rob them, she disrupted them by suddenly being right in front of them and her eyes were glowing, "Secret Art of the Dragon Slayer: Serpents poison fang." Koharu muttered deadly and she plunged her hand into their chest, taking their hearts out and she ate them. "Think before you act, also, don't underestimate us." Koharu growled and the others ran from them, she licked the blood from her hand, Jellal sighed heavily and kept walking. "Jellal, I'm sorry but I need to go… they're waiting for me, I can't keep them for long, after all the members of Spirit Wolf are always aware of every single member's location. Well I'll take my leave for now, please be safe and don't do anything to expose yourselves." Koharu whispered then disappeared into mist, she reappeared in the hotel that all the members of Spirit Wolf were staying, she took off her hood and Aona smiled and greeted her. "I'm sorry I'm late, he had sent me on a mission, alright where's my room, I'm dead tired. Oh yeah, Aona, come with me for a minute, I need to talk to you." Koharu said sighing then went out to the gardens; she slipped a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Aona. "It's the location of your father, I found him while I was out on a mission for Jellal," She whispered then giggled, "Come now, I'm tired and I need to get up early for some business." Koharu complained and they walked back into the hotel lazily, Koharu went to bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit her pillow.

They all had breakfast together in the grand dining room and after an hour of free time the whole guild of Spirit Wolf moved together, laughing happily and joking around, and went to their seats in the stands of the Grand Magic Games. The rest of the Grand Magic Games were fun and before they knew it, Sabertooth was the number one in Fiore again, also Lamia Scale was the second in Fiore, she had wanted to congratulate Lyon but she couldn't find him. She sighed and went back to the guild hall, once she stepped foot into the guild hall her appearance changed to that of her previous one but this time she wore a fur pelt dress, she looked down and smiled sadly, then someone draped the guild masters cloak over her shoulders and she smiled sadly. They then resumed their daily routine and Koharu fell asleep mid-day, being exhausted from the Grand Magic Games, she had a dream about Mizuseishin, it like a flashback to the time when he was still around, she loved him so much and he told her to kill him. She refused but she finally killed him after fighting him seriously, she knelt crying as his life slipped away, he closed his eyes and then he fell cold, she was sad and drunk his blood and embedded some of his eye in her own. She followed his wishes and ate him, though it took quite a long time, she preserved his meat and everything very well to last years, after she finished off the last bit of meat she took the dragon's skin and found the Water Fang Clan, the leader taking a fancy to her and introduced his son to her. Koharu woke up crying and looked to her side for comfort but realized that he was dead, it had been nearly a year since the Grand Magic Games, she then closed her eyes and cried, after a while she woke up again and headed out to the guild hall. There was a ruckus and when she came out she saw the guild hall a mess and a rivaling tribe guild destroying everything, yelling 'where is she!?' frantically and angrily, Koharu stood there shocked and then they noticed her and jumped up and tried to kidnap her. She fought back but someone strangled her and she passed out, they hauled her away to another guild, she woke up on the way and they threw her onto the ground in front of a man in a throne made of bones, animal and human bones alike.

"Is this the girl I've heard so much about?" The man said chuckling and she pushed herself off the ground weakly, they had drained most of her magic on the way there, she looked up at him and saw an older man, about 40 or so. "If you truly are Koharu Sakijima then I'm sorry to say this but you've been kidnapped, how about we extract your powers as a dragon slayer." He grinned and loomed over her, he pinned her arms above her head and looked at her, a musty smell coming from him. "Hey, you're pretty cute aren't you?" He grimaced and she turned her head away, trying to break free, he tightened his grip on her and leaned in, she screamed for him to stop, he laughed and threw her to a wall, making it crack with force. "That's nice, you have a good voice too, now let's hear more of that sweet voice of yours, shall we?" The man took her to another room, dragging her by her hair, she was yelling and fighting back, they went across the guild hall, all of the men looking scruffy and staring at her with hungry eyes, as if the women surrounding them weren't enough.

"Let me go! What do you want with me! As the Clan leader of the Water Fang tribe I demand you tell me now!" Koharu yelled and they threw her into a white room, it had two metal beds attached to the wall, a toilet, a sink, and a mirror along one wall. "Let me out of here you bastards! The goddess Lilith will punish you!" She yelled hitting the door with the sides of her fists and then slumped down; feeling helpless, the men laughing at her, saying the goddess Lilith was a myth, she then clenched her fists and her magic power raged violently. "You have ignored the pleas from this girl, you will receive judgment!" Koharu yelled and the door flew off its hinges and into the guild hall, they looked at her and she was raging with power and fury, she took one step at a time and once she was in the guild hall, the ground was breaking under her. "You have angered the one girl who you shouldn't anger!" She yelled and her magic power rose yet again, she then became clad in a brilliant light blue light, she then had scales in silver on her arms from her hands to her elbows and from her feet to her knees. "Prepare for judgment." She said, sometime during her time locked up Natsu and everyone entered, finally returning after 7 years, they beat up half of the people there and they stopped when they saw the door flying, Koharu raged angrily and then it stopped, her power disappearing and she stood there and smirking. "Copy Dragon's secret technique: blood drainer." Koharu hissed and mini dragon's formed in her hand then shot at the enemy's, they latched onto their necks and sucks every ounce of their blood out, they flew back to her and she absorbed the blood from the dragons. "Ah… that felt good, after a while of regular food, you forget what blood tastes like… last time I drunk blood was years ago when I killed you… father." She looked up at the broken ceiling, the stars out and tears slipped down her cheeks silently, Koharu missed her draggon so much, but nothing she did could bring him back.


End file.
